Save Me My Romeo
by DawnFanGurl
Summary: Ash,Dawn and Brock are told to come to Princess Salvia's castle and Dawn is in for a surprise, she finds out she has royal blood and is crowned Princess Dawn and gets set up in an arranged marriage to Prince Laurian. This angers Dawn and Ash because they are in love with each other. Will they confess before its too late? FIND OUT! AshXDawn Pearlshipping 4EVER!
1. News

Traveling down a dirt road we meet up with our heroes, Ash, Pikachu and their friends Dawn & Brock, on their way to Princess Salvia's castle. "So why are we here?" asked Ash.

"I don't know Princess Salvia's maid Freesia phoned and asked us to come immediately" said Dawn as they entered the building to see Freesia,Princess Salvia and Dawn's mom Johanna. "Mom?" remarked Dawn.

"Hey Dawn we've got some news" said Johanna.

"Yes Dawn You and I are sisters isn't that just wonderful"said Princess Salvia.

"Wait? I'm an only child I'm confused" said Dawn.

"Dawn, I know I should of told you this a long time ago, but your father was King Phillip IV, I had twins You and Salvia but then your father left taking Salvia with him and then you and I moved to Twinleaf town for a new beginning for you and then a couple years later King Phillip III died a couple years later, your dad was knighted the new king of Sinnoh and Salvia was raised as a princess when she was just 1" said Johanna putting her arm around Salvia.

"Sadly Dad passed away after fighting in that war" said Salvia.

"Oh my what a story!" exclaimed Ash.

"So it's true?" asked Dawn.

"Yes it all is so we called you here so we can crown you as Princess Dawn and your mom as Queen Johanna" said Freesia.

"Wow!" said Dawn clapping her hand together "Isn't this great guys!" she squealed to Ash and Brock. " Yea it sure is you'll be big"said Brock

"Yea that's awesome" said Ash.

"So you ll let my friends stay as well right?" asked Dawn.

"Oh of course they can dear we would love some help and company around the place" said Freesia.

"I never imagined I would be a princess" said Dawn.

"Well yes! now come we should get you dressed for the crowning ceremony" said Johanna as they went to dress her while Ash and Brock waited outside, Dawn soon came twirling down the hall in a satin light pink dress with ribbon. Her shiny blue hair was in gorgeous waves that bounced against her shoulders. Ash felt his face heat up seeing her dressed like that he had never noticed how pretty she had looked he never paid attention. His heart started started to pound against his chest and even skip a beat. He had never experienced this feeling for her before, but it felt good "Ash..." her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?"

"How do I look?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Beautiful" Ash mumbled.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Oh you look good" said Ash

"Thanks you alright Ash you never acted this way before" said Dawn touching his arm which made his heart beat faster than ever.

" enifala..blefbeh I mean I'm fine just a little nervous for ya as your friend" said Ash touching her hand on his arm.

"hey I'll be fine Ash no need to worry, its no different than when I'm getting awarded a ribbon" said Dawn as she helped Ash and Brock up.

"Now come on watch me get crowned" she said.

"Come Dear sister lets head shall we?" said Princess Salvia as the two linked arms.

"Yes We shall" said Dawn as they giggled and skipped. Ash then realized he had feelings for Dawn and wanted to tell her but was too nervous. "hey Ash this is gonna be really nice" said Brock "Huh! Oh yea" said Ash. "You alright Ash? you've been acting kinda funny" said Brock. Ash took a deep breath "Brock, I think I need to talk to the love doctor there's a certain girl I want her to know how I feel" said Ash beginning to blush.


	2. Marriage Prep

"Ash! You're crushing on Dawn aren't ya?" said Brock.

"You know it! Brock, buddy I need your help how should I tell her?"asked Ash.

"Well for for one thing , tell her when its just the two of you, in private, shes a sweet girl I bet she will like you back, from what I noticed she seems to, follow your heart, Ash" said Brock.

" You're right, Thanks Brock" said Ash.

They went and took a seat in the throne room where the ceremony would take place. A lot of people came to see in person,there was at least 500 people in the castle.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to another crowning ceremony today we found out that Johanna has another daughter and that is the princess and today we are going to crown her the new queen of Sinnoh and Dawn as Princess Dawn" said Princess Salvia's servant.

"We would like to start things off by thanking you all for coming to this occasion and now I'd like to introduce Lady Johanna and Lady Dawn" said Freesia

The audience clapped as Johanna and Dawn entered and curtsied. Ash felt himself turn red again seeing her.

"Now we shall crown them with their new crowns" said Freesia each placing a crown on their head as the servant put some papers on the table and Dawn and Johanna signed them declaring them as Queen and Princess.

"The papers are signed ladies and gentlemen I give you Queen Johanna and Princess Dawn" announced the servant as everyone cheered. "Alright let's all head to the dining hall for a celebration buffet" said Freesia.

Ash began to dash out of his seat ready to book it. "Whoa Whoa Whoa! Ash I know you're hungry but wait for me" said Brock stopping him.

"Brock it's not only the food I want to go and confess to Dawn" said Ash.

"Oh I see I'll meet you at our table then" said Brock.

"Okay"said Ash.

He began to run but then bumped into Princess Salvia. "Oh hello your highness" said a small bow.

"Hello Ash" said Princess Salvia smiling.

"My apologies for bumping into you" said Ash.

"That's okay happens to everyone doesn't it?" said Princess Salvia smoothing out her baby blue dress that was matching to Dawn's pink dress.

"Yeah, Anyway have you seen Dawn?"asked Ash.

"Oh shes getting interviewed by Rhonda of Sinnoh Now, she'll be here momentarily " said Princess Salvia.

"Okay thank you princess" said Ash touching her shoulder walking away.A few minutes later Dawn ran over to Ash all smiles. "Hey Ash!"

"Dawn!" said Ash taking both her hands in his. "Or should I say Princess Dawn you looked great up there today!" he said.

"Thank you Ash!" said Dawn blushing.

"_Oh how sweet he is if only he knew how I felt about him!" _Dawn thought.

"Oh man Dawn I mean your highness ..this just feels so wrong calling you something like princess to me you're just gonna be Dawn, I like the sound of that a whole lot better" said Ash clasping her hands tighter.

"Awe! Ash" said Dawn as she enclosed him in an hug. Ash blushed and hugged her awkwardly with one arm..

"Dawn there's something that I really need to tell you and.."Ash began as Freesia's voice interrupted him.

"Princess Dawn can you come here" she called.

"Okay! Hang on!" said Dawn "I'm sorry Ash,I should go deal with Freesia. I'll come and find you when she's done with me" she said.

"Sure go ahead! I understand" said Ash.

"Thanks" said Dawn patting his arm as she went over to Freesia.

"Yes! Freesia" she said to Freesia standing next to her mom,Princess Salvia and a decent young man with blond hair in a tux.

"I'd like to introduce you to Prince Laurian...this our newly crowned Princess Dawn" said Freesia.

"How do you do Princess?" the Prince taking her hand and kissing it.

"I...am very well how are you?" stuttered Dawn feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward.

"I am well too" said the Prince.

"Princess, tomorrow you and Prince Laurian are getting married" said Freesia.

"MARRIED!" gasped Dawn

"Yes isn't that great?" said Freesia

"Oh..uh yea ...that is" said Dawn as she turned and half walk and ran out of the dining hall hoping no one would see the tears starting to stream down her face.

"I would like to give a toast to the newly engaged couple Prince Laurian and Princess Dawn" announced Freesia.

Ash's heart sank as he Engaged. But he loved her.

"Wait where is Princess Dawn?" said Princess Salvia. Everyone looked around, she was gone.

"I'll find her" announced Ash as he took off to find her.


	3. Fight For Love

Dawn sat alone in the castle garden, on a bench crying to herself.

"Why did they have to set me up? Why do I have to get married? I'm too young I'm only a teen" sobbed Dawn. Ash soon found found her and knew she was crying, its was so obvious her makeup was starting to run and he could hear her choking on her sobs and moaning. She did not want to marry the prince that relieved him a bit, so he had his chance right now when it was just the two of them alone. He went over and proceeded to go talk to her and comfort her. He sat down beside her on the bench and took her hand. Dawn looked up at him as soon as she felt his hand in hers. It was very reassuring.

"Hey! you alright? Everyone's wondering where you are" Ash said gently.

"I don't want to get married,Ash. I don't even know who he is I don't even like him" Dawn cried

"Oh Dawn.." said Ash putting his arm around her. "That really sucks, so they just set you up tonight and then tomorrow?"

"Yes! I know I'm so hurt and angry"

"I bet, marriage is supposed to be with someone you know and depend on to take care of you. It should happen with someone you actually love, thats not fair"

"I know, if it was someone I was close with I may have considered it" added Dawn.

"Really? like who?" Ash asked in hope.

Dawn exhaled slowly before looking him in the eyes and answered "You!". Ash felt his heart skip a beat and start to thump.

"M..Me" he stuttered

"Yes You Ash, I'll be honest here, I had a huge crush on you ever since we met" said Dawn blushing and beginning to fidget nervously.

"Don't feel embarrassed Dawn, I feel the same thats what I was trying to tell you back in the dining hall" said Ash.

Dawn smiled "Awe Ash!" she said resting her head on his shoulder. Ash took her into his arms and enveloped her in a close snug hug. Dawn reached out clinging to his neck burying her face against him sobbing, knowing they probably weren't going to be together.

"Shh hey don't cry Dawn I'm gonna so you don't have to marry Prince Bumhead" said Ash as he smoothed her soft blue hair.

Dawn laughed "Oh Ash! You know how to make me feel better! how?" she asked

"I'll make Prince Laurian look really bad so that way they will have to cancel the marriage" said Ash.

"Oh Ash don't get too evil" giggled Dawn.

"Dawn I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine, I don't want anyone else" said Ash cradling her face in his hands. The warmth of his hands made her cheeks tingle.

"Awe Ash!" said Dawn as they leaned in close to each other as she wrapped his arms around his neck. Soon their foreheads touched and then their lips were brushing against each other. They kissed for a while then stopped.

"We should head to back to the dining hall so no one gets suspicious" said Ash.

"You're right" said Dawn as they stood up. "Come on" she said taking his head as they ran to the dining hall.


	4. Plan Goes Into Action

When Dawn and Ash got back from the dining hall. Ash decided to put the plan into action.

"Okay Dawn, go distract Prince Laurian and I'll sneak Princess Salvia's gold chain necklace into his pocket so it's visible" said Ash.

"Okay" said Dawn as she went to start a conversation with the took the chain that he found on the stairs on the way to the dining hall and went behind Prince Laurian and put the chain in his back pocket. Ash gave Dawn a wink from behind the Prince's shoulder to let her know it was good. Dawn wrapped up her conversation with Prince Laurian and went and joined Ash at the buffet table.

"Alright so how soon are they going to find out that Princess Salvia's necklace was stolen" said Dawn.

"Oh she was wearing it at your crowning ceremony and they'll find out soon at least tonight" said Ash as they got some food and sat down at a table.

"Has anyone seen my golden chain necklace?" asked Princess Salvia feeling her bare neck where it used to be.

"No dear! I don't think I have" said Johanna.

"Where did you last remember having it on?" asked Freesia.

"Oh you meant this?" asked Prince Laurian pulling it out of his back pocket.

"Oh..my! Yes" said Princess Salvia.

"I don't know how it got there. I don't even remember finding it" said the Prince.

"You must have picked it up to give to me and not remembered" said Princess Salvia.

"Yeah here!" said Prince Laurian handing the chain back to Princess Salvia.

"Thank you so much dear Prince" said Princess Salvia hugging him.

"No problem" said Prince Laurian hugging her back.

"Oh Dawn you are so lucky that he gets to be your husband" said Princess Salvia walking by and patting her on the shoulder.

"Well that didn't work did it?" said Dawn eating from her plate in stress.

"No need to worry Dawn I've got something else in mind" said Ash as a sly grin formed on his face. He starting walking up to Prince Laurian.

"Oh no this is gonna get bad" muttered Dawn to herself putting her face on the table.

"Hey Prince Laurian!" called Ash.

"Huh, Oh you must be one of Princess Dawn's friends, ..Ash right?" said Prince Laurian scowling at Ash assuming (even though it was true) that there was something romantic and passionate between them.

"Er..Yeah" said Ash very alarmed and not very surprised by his deathly look. "Anyway that guy over there said that you are very beastly and obnoxious" he said pointing to a random guy.

"What? Oh thats Benjamin he's always been jealous of me" said Prince Laurian as he walked up to the Ben, while Ash went to go sit by Dawn to enjoy a little fight.

"Hey Ben!" yelled the Prince "So you think you can just kiss up to me just because you're jealous" he proclaimed as the whole crowd at the party turned to look at them.

"What are you talking about? I didn't.."began Ben.

"Oh don't you lie to me" yelled Prince Laurian taking him by the collar of his suit.

"Whoa! What's going on here" said Freesia.

"This guy,Ben called me ugly and annoying" demanded Prince Laurian.

"Now Ben is that any way to treat a Prince" said Freesia

"No" sighed Ben.

"Then apologize" said Freesia.

"Sorry" grumbled Ben to the Prince

"Thats better now one more outburst like that and I will have call Officer Jenny" said Freesia

"Okay" said Ben


	5. Over

That Night Dawn sat in her bedroom brushing her hair in front of a mirror getting ready for bed. She felt so saddened by the thought that there was no way to convince Freesia Or her mom that Prince Laurian was really a jerk and a snob which he was. She saw the way he had glared at Ash out of jealousy of their relationship. She sat the brush down on her side table and sat on her bed till all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

'This better not be the Prince' she thought "Come In" she called.

The door opened it was only Ash in his pajamas.

"Oh hey for a second there I thought you were 'Mr Prince L'"said Dawn.

Ash laughed "No it's just me" he said walking in and shutting the door.

"Thank Goodness" said Dawn as he sat beside her on the bed. "Whats up?" she asked him.

"Listen I'm Sorry the plan did not work out" said Ash sighing

"Ash, it's okay don't feel guilty none of this was your fault" said Dawn kindly as he lay his head in her lap while she caressed his jet black hair.

"Now you're gonna have to marry Prince Laurian" said Ash.

"Oh well we tried, you can always come see me in private every day or come in here at around this time,it'll be hard but we will make it work" said Dawn.

"Yeah you're right" said Ash as they got up. "Well I better get off to bed before Freesia or the butler catch me in here" he added.

"Okay" said Dawn.

"Well goodnight" said Ash opening his arms and bending down to give her a hug. Dawn stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he was pretty tall compared to her. Ash leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

"Goodnight Ash" said Dawn as she clung to him inhaling his nice smell. Ash touched her cheek and pecked his lips on her forehead.

"See You in the morning" said Ash squeezing her hand.

"Yea" said Dawn as he let go of her hand and walked back to him and Brock's room.


	6. The Big Day

"Princess wake up" Freesia's voice woke Dawn up. Dawn moaned tiredly.

"It's your big day today, your wedding time to get up and dressed" said Freesia.

"Alright" sighed Dawn as she slowly crawled out of bed and brushed her hair and slipped on the underdress for the wedding gown she would wear and then flat ironed her hair and pulled it back in a tight firm bun. A knock sounded on her bedroom door, it was Salvia and Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!,Sis" said Dawn hugging them.

"You look really nice Dawn" said Zoey.

"Thanks but I'm not in the gown yet" Dawn laughed. "Zoey, Salvia can I talk to you guys?" Dawn asked as she sat down on the stool in front of her mirror.

"Of course you can, Dawn" said Zoey as Salvia and her each took one of her hands.

"You're nervous aren't you?" said Princess Salvia.

"Well partly right but I need to confess something to you and I need your advice" said Dawn.

"What is it?" asked Zoey.

"I don't really love Prince Laurian, I was just set up.."began Dawn.

"Okay" said Zoey.

"And Ash and I are in love with each other and we tried to make the prince look foolish to show what a jerk he actually was last night because he hated on Ash and it didn't work and now I don't know what to do anymore"said Dawn tearing up.

"You and Ash! Oh how cute and romantic" said Princess Salvia

"I'm not surprised actually I've seen the way you and Ash have bonded and how much you understand each other and cheer each other on. Ash even confessed to me his feelings for you" said Zoey.

"Awe! He did" said Dawn.

"Yea! I'll tell you this now and this has helped me a lot. Listen your heart Dawn and do what it tells you" said Zoey.

"You know...You're right I think I know what I should do Thanks you guys!" said Dawn as she stood up in determination . "You two should probably go ready" she added.

"You know what you're doing?" asked Princess Salvia.

"Of course I'm gonna follow my heart" said Dawn winking.

"That's my girl!" said Zoey patting her shoulder as she left

A while later Freesia came back to help her into the wedding dress along with Princess Salvia who was changed into a lavender bridesmaid dress.

"Okay Princess Dawn lets get this dress on" said Freesia as her and Princess Salvia helped her slip it on. Dawn peered into the mirror to look at it while Princess Salvia placed the veil on her head, it was a pearly pasty dress with ruffles in the skirt that fell just above her knees.

"Alright the ceremony is beginning ready?" asked Freesia

Dawn nodded as Princess Salvia picked up their bouquets to match their dresses and handed her her hers. "You can do this!" Princess Salvia mouthed to her giving her hand a squeeze as they made their way to the chapel to stand until Freesia nodded at her to go down the aisle. Dawn held back a gag seeing Prince laurian standing at the front. She scanned the audience and recognized familiar faces like Kenny,Barry and Angie even Ursula and Paul. She also noticed Ash sitting at the front looking handsome in a tuxedo. She beamed at him as she locked eyes with him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to her.

"Thank you" she whispered back blushing.

She then was up at the front standing next to the Prince who acting like the center of attention.

"Hi your highness" he said taking her hand.

"Hi" said Dawn then turned away to roll her eyes.

The priest walked up to the front and gave a speech.

"Hello and welcome wonderful people and thank you for coming to celebrate a newlywed between duke and duchess. The marriage of Prince Laurian and Princess Dawn" he went on for a long while then he turned to look at the two of them.

"Now Prince Laurian will you take Princess Dawn to be your wife?" he said

"I do!" proclaimed the Prince as he took hold of her other hand.

"Princess Dawn do you take Prince Laurian to be your husband?" said the priest.

Dawn licked her lips and took a deep breath before answering:

"I Don't!"


	7. Confession:Final Chapter

Almost the whole crowd gasped and stared at Dawn in surprise. Prince Laurian gawked at her in shock.

"Whoa! Calm down and let me explain" said Dawn

"I don't love Prince Laurian, I don't even know him personally and just met him yesterday. Freesia set us up, i'm in love with someone else,he's sweet, gentle, brave and very protective of me. His name is Ash Ketchum and I want the world of Sinnoh to know that he is mine. I want you all to know who I really love. Prince Laurian and I were set up yesterday and now today a wedding. This is not right. Marriage is supposed to be with someone you love,trust and would risk your life for and it should be up to you to decide who to marry. You all have a choice keep forcing me to be with Prince Laurain or let me be with Ash" said Dawn.

It was silent for a moment then everyone began to cheer and applause. Ash got up from his seat and ran and picked her up off the ground hugging her and began to kiss her like he never had before.

"Oh Ash I've never felt so happy in my life" said Dawn in between kisses.

"Meen either" said Ash as they held hands.

Everybody seemed happy and in awe except for one guy.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Prince Laurian "Can't you have a heart for me, I hate you! All of you! especially you!" he said picking on Ash.

"Princess I will get my revenge for you breaking my heart you will pay!" he said as he lunged trying to hurt her.

"Hey! Get away from her she did nothing to you" said Ash grabbed Dawn protectively in his arms pushing the Prince out of the way.

"He is absolutely right you are under arrest for attempted assault" said Officer Jenny handcuffing Prince Laurian.

"What! you can't arrest me I'm a Prince" said Prince Laurian.

"Not anymore tell it to the judge" said Officer Jenny taking him away.

"Oh Princess I'm very sorry about that why didn't you tell me about his outrageous behavior" said Freesia.

"I did not think you would believe me, I guess I probably should have tried" said Dawn.

"It's okay dear, just tell us next time no matter how we react" said Johanna wrapping an arm around her. Freesia and Johanna exchanged glances then looked back over at Ash and Dawn.

"So you and Ash are in love eh?" said Freesia.

"Yeah! maybe more than that" said Ash as he cuddled Dawn kissing her nose.

"How would you two like to get married?" asked Johanna.

"Yea!" said Ash and Dawn in unison.

"Alright I think this is enough proof that we don't need to do vows.. I now pronounce you Duke and Duchess" said the priest.

Ash and Dawn leaned in and kissed passionately as Ash swept her into his arms bridal style.

"I love you Dawn" said Ash.

"I love you too" said Dawn touching his face and kissing him on the cheek as he carried her down the aisle.

**So Dawn got swept off her feet by her Prince Charming literally lol so they lived happily ever after. **

The END.


End file.
